tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tractors
There are many types of tractors on Sodor, built for different purposes. Farm Tractors Island of Sodor Italy United States |power_type = Diesel |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Ford Motor Company |year_built = Sometime between 1964 and 1967 }} These tractors are used for ploughing fields and hauling trailers. The trailers carry farm products, such as hay bales and wool and are delivered to markets. Tractors have appeared frequently in the Railway Series and the television series. Technical Details Basis The cabless tractors are based on the Ford 5000 model. Willie's tractor has this basis. The cab tractors are based on the Ford 7810. Livery The tractors are painted blue, red, green and orange. They mostly have silver or red hubcaps, while others have the same coloured hubcaps as their bodies. File:TheCablessTractorBasis.jpeg|First basis File:TheCabTractorBasis.jpeg|Second basis Trivia * A tractor's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In Tramway Engines and Small Railway Engines, tractors were seen with faces. Construction Tractors |last_appearance = Bye George! |basis=Caterpillar Model 70 |builder(s) = Caterpillar Inc. |year_built = Sometime between 1933 and 1938 |fuel_type = Petrol |vehicle = Construction vehicle }} These tractors have caterpillar tracks and are used at digging and construction sites. They are also used at the quarries to dig as well as lift and push rocks. Occasionally, they can be seen at Knapford Harbour. The tractors are fitted with either a bulldozer blade or a digging bucket. One of them was once part of a convoy that helped restore power to a village on Christmas Eve. Technical Details Basis The tractors are based on the 1934 vintage Caterpillar Model 70 - the largest and last design of petrol-powered tractors in Caterpillar's range. Terence shares the same basis. Livery The tractors are painted grey-brown. One was seen in yellow in the magazine story, Christmas Crisis. File:Terence'sBasis.jpg|Basis Appearances Television Series * Series 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Diesel Does it Again, No Joke for James, Toby's Tightrope, One Good Turn, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Series 4 - Trucks and Steam Roller * Series 5 - Bye George! Magazine Stories * 1998 - Christmas Crisis Trivia * One of the tractors first appeared as scrap set-dressing in TUGS. Willie's Tractor * Henry Spots Trouble |last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor United States |affiliation = * Arlesdale Railway |basis = Ford 5000 |power_type = Diesel |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Ford Motor Company |year_built = Sometime between 1964 and 1967 |owner(s) = Willie }}Willie owns a tractor that he drives alongside the Arlesdale Railway. The tractor was also driven by Farmer McColl. Biography Once, Willie and his tractor were late to deliver a load of wool and he did not secure the bales properly. Unfortunately, due to Willie's carelessness and an overloaded trailer, the load slipped onto the line, causing Rex to crash into it and derail. Technical Details Basis Willie's tractor is based on a Ford 5000 tractor. Several other tractors share the same basis. In the Railway Series, the tractor had headlights, resembling eyes. Livery Willie's tractor is painted purple in the Railway Series, while it is painted green in the television series. File:TheCablessTractorBasis.jpeg|Willie's tractor's basis Appearance * Small Railway Engines - Useful Railway Companion volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * Series 19 - Henry Spots Trouble * Series 20 - Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Dan the Front Loader Dan the Front Loader is a blue tractor who first appeared in a lift-the-flap book called The Busy Engines. He appeared nameless in the book, but was christened 'Dan' by the book's illustrator Dan Crisp. He also appears multiple times in the book Ten Little Engines. Technical Details Basis he:טרקטורים ja:トラクター pl:Traktor Gospodarza Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Road vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:USA Category:Italy